villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flower Scouts
The Flower Scouts are a girl scout camping group from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp. The specific troop of Flower Scouts, Troop #789, consisting of Sasha, Tabii, and Erin, and led by Penelope Priss serves as a major villainous organization in the show. Biography In "Scout's Dishonor", Nikkin and Neil washed up on shore of Flower Scout Island, after escaping an attack from Billy Nikssilp. When they got there, Nikki was horrified to see the Flower Scouts again. She revealed to Neil that she used to be a Flower Scout last year because her mom forced her into it. Now that she quit the group, she is afraid to see her former colleagues again. Also, since boys weren't allowed on the island, Neil was dressed up as a girl and given the name "Neeancy". When The Flower Scouts found then, they recognized Nikki and welcomed her back, even though she left them and also asked "Neeancy" if she wanted to join their group. Although Neil was hesitant to join them at first, he heard that they had technology where they were and joined them, much to Nikki's dismay. The Flower Scouts loved having "Neeancy" on their team because of how much fun she was. Neil actually quite enjoyed being part of their camp, not just because of the technology but also because their activities were lots of fun and more enjoyable than what he was subject to at Camp Campbell. Nikki, on the other hand, was not very well-received by the other campers, because she was crude and tomboyish. At the end of the episode, Nikki showed The Flower Scouts a falcon that she caught and The Flower Scouts bullied her for being so weird. Sasha tried to get "Neeancy" to get on board with their bullying, but he refused because Nikki was his friend. "Neeancy" took off his wig, revealing "herself" to actually be a "he" named Neil. Neil called the trio a gaggle of "ignorant fucking cunts" and grasped onto Nikki, who used her falcon to fly them off together. Sasha and Erin were reasonably insulted by what Neil and Nikki had just done to them, but Tabii had surprisingly fallen madly in love with Neil because of his bravery, self-confidence, and cuteness. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected", The Power Scouts snuck into Camp Campbell, as per request of Tabii, who wanted to see Neil again. At this time, Preston was doing a play on his sequel to Romeo & Juliet and Neil was playing a resurrected Romeo, while Nikki was playing Juliet. Nikki didn't know it was a play and got jealous of Neil being with Nikki. She interrupted the play by getting on stage and lashing out at Neil. It was at this point, Gwen finally became interested in the play. In "Bonjour Bonquisha", The Flower Scouts helped the members of Camp Campbell get David and Bonquisha to get back together again, after previously breaking up. The trio dressed up in a trench coat and pretended to be a girl, who started hitting on David, hoping that Bonquisha would see it and get jealous. This failed to get Bonquisha's attention. Tabii noticed that Neil was talking to a female waitress, which pissed her off. Tabii threw a fork at the waitress but her fork was deflected off of a metal tray and came back and hit her in the eye, blinding her permanently in that eye. Since then, Tabii has always been shown wearing an eyepatch. Members Penelope Priss The garden mother of the Flower Scouts. She is a slutty, alcoholic, drug-addict, who leaves a bad influence on her troop, not only by acting the way she does in front of them but also by enforcing the notion onto them that they should be shallow and only care about their physical appearances. She is determined to make her troop sell the most cookies than any other troop, mostly for the purpose of one-upping her rival garden mother, Suzie Mendez and her troop. Although she does not directly partake in the evil deeds done by the main Flower Scout trio, she is still guilty of behaving inappropriately in front of the kids, as well as being verbally and psychologically abusive toward them. Penelope does illegal drugs, such as cocaine and is in cahoots with Dirty Kevin, who she refers to as her "sugar daddy" and she also has a history of stripping at Muffin Tops for money. As revealed in "Panicked Room", she used to be in a relationship with Cameron Campbell. Sasha Sasha is the leader of the Flower Scouts. She is arguably the most sinister and outright savage member of the group, being the most quick-to-violence of everyone else. Sasha is narcissistic and egotistical and craves to be complimented on a regular basis. As seen in "Follow the Leader", she gets really mad, when she goes too long without being complimented. In the same episode, it was shown that Sasha uses her good looks to get whatever she wants, as she used her beauty to manipulate Edward into building a fort for her to live in. In "Cooking Cookies", she sold Flower Scout cookies that were sprinkled with some cocaine that she stole from Miss Priss, thinking it was sugar. The sales she made off of selling these cookies, spelled trouble for a Mexican drug cartel, run by Rafael Guzman. When Mr. Guzman told the girl to stay off of his turf, Sasha held him at gunpoint and threatened him to give her all the money he made off of his business. Terrified, Mr. Guzman did just that, letting Sasha and The Flower Scouts take down an enemy drug cartel, so that they could sell cookies. Also, during that same episode, Sasha came face to face with Walter White and Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad and tortured them, threatening them to stay off her turf. In "Fashion Victims", Sasha became hatefully envious of the other Flower Scout, Ainsley, who was a perfectly poised little girl, who helped better the camo. Ainsley held no ill will toward Sasha but Sasha was murderously mad at her. With the help of Vera, Sasha brutally attacked Ainsley in cold blood, staining her pretty fashion show dress. After attacking Ainsley, Sasha sent her to Vera, who trapped her inside of an intermodal container, which got shipped off to Russia. Tabii Tabii is the comic relief and the "dumb one" of the group and is often addressed as "Tabii with Two 'I's", to help specify the obscure spelling of her name. She is madly in love with Neil, despite how much the latter hates her. Even though she should be well aware of Neil not returning her feelings, she still gets jealous, whenever he sees him with another girl, even when said girl isn't even in love with him. In "Bonjour Bonquisha", Tabii saw a waitress talking to Neil and developed a bloodthirsty rage toward her. Tabii took out a fork and threw it at the waitress, but she inadvertently deflected it with a metal tray, which bounced the fork back into Tabii's eye, gouging it out. From then on, Tabii went permanently blind in that eye and had to wear an eyepatch, for the rest of the series, creating a subtle visual pun on the fact that her nickname is "Tabii with two 'i's". In "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", Billy Nikssilp fell in love with her, since they both had eyepatches. Tabii danced with him only to later break his heart, admitting that she only danced with him to make Neil jealous. Erin The smart one of the group, which means that she gets insulted by her peers a lot. In "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", Neil fell in love with her, after being wowed by her intelligence and love of science. In the same episode, it was also revealed that she had heterochromia, with one of her eyes being blue (the one she always shows) and the other eye being yellow, (the one she keeps hidden behind her hair. She was previously ashamed of the way her eyed looked but Neil complimented her eyes and told her that she had no reason to feel ashamed of being different. Since then, Erin has proudly kept both of her eyes visible. Ainsley Nikki See also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Rogues Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Misandrists Category:Contradictory Category:In Love Category:Drug Dealers